(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee-maker.
(2) Description of Related Art
Coffee-makers of the kind referred to in the introduction are common. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,785, for example, an espresso-maker such as in its basic construction has been used in households for many years is known. Water is made to boil in a lower chamber and is then, owing to the pressure which is developed, conducted through a brewing insert containing coffee powder. The coffee produced is conducted through a rising pipe, which has lateral openings at its upper end, into an upper chamber and accumulates there.
In coffee-makers of this kind, the problem arises that the coffee coming out of the rising pipe comes out of the openings uncontrolledly and in doing so dirties in particular the lid of the coffee-maker and may even force its way out.